1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical system and a surgical method for performing surgery using ultrasound vibration energy and radio-frequency electrical energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
In surgical techniques of recent years, ultrasound driving apparatus capable of performing dissection treatments while coagulating the organ or living body tissue targeted in the surgery using ultrasound vibration energy and radio-frequency ablation apparatus (radio-frequency electrical power supplying apparatus or electric scalpel apparatus) for passing radio-frequency electrical energy through living body tissue to perform ablation have been widely used.
For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-50646 discloses an electric scalpel apparatus in which voltage, current, power, load impedance, and crest factor are measured and operating parameters such as the peak-to-peak voltage are controlled.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-143878 discloses a radio-frequency power source and a radio-frequency surgical apparatus in which control is performed by detecting an increase in impedance from a first impedance and outputting a radio-frequency current and a radio-frequency voltage having a second wave-form of a lower crest factor than a first wave-form.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 6-292685 discloses an apparatus which simultaneously outputs ultrasound and radio-frequency waves.
By applying ultrasound vibration energy and radio-frequency electrical energy simultaneously to living body tissue targeted for treatment target via a treatment portion, it is possible to reduce sticking of the living body tissue to the treatment portion and achieve smooth dissection of the living body tissue.
It is well-known that when ultrasound vibration is applied to living body tissue, a portion of the tissue scatters to form a mist-like state.
However, when the treatment target is living body tissue which includes a high proportion of fat, the fat scatters to form a mist while the treatment is performed, and in rare cases the radio-frequency electrical energy ignites the fat in the mist-like state, causing flames.
Hence, preventing such ignitions makes it easier to perform the treatment smoothly.